Bender And The Politics
Plot Bender takes Fry out to buy a new cellphone that works in their century as Fry discover about the upcoming elections. When asked about the elections of his century, Bender says that the voting process changed a lot since Mitt Romney and Barack Obama triggered the Apocalypse. Worried about his identity in this century, Bender ends up taking Fry to a different destiny, and introduce him to his friends of the underground, where he tries to get Fry a fake ID. Meanwhile, Professor Farnsworth tries to vote using a different type of communication, and decides to make a video of himself in his house, voting casually... naked. With the help of Hermes and Zoidberg, Professor Farnsworth tries to become more confortable with his body in order to get naked in front of the camera. After a lot of work, the two manage to get a one minute long video of the professor voting, but send it to the mass production porn industries of their century, and Professor Farnsworth becomes an internet hit. While in the underground, Bender tries to get Fry he's fake ID, until they are tricked by two cops to give away their true identities, and end up getting arrested. The two are send to dungeons even more underground than the actual underground as true criminals, and need to run for their lifes when they are bound to mingle with even more dangerous criminals then themselves. Hearing of her friends' whereabouts, Leela gets ready to invade the dungeons to save them. In a rush because of the election deadline, she manages to get out of the dungeon with the two outlaws, but having to carry an even harder dead weight: a date with her ex-boyfriend and dungeon guardian, Zapp Brannigan. Rushing to the voting room spread all across the universe, Fry needs to make a decision between a lady slug and a drunk self-centered robot, who is a jerk. After blind voting, Fry meet his friends outside the voting room. While trying to get his video out of the internet, Professor Farnsworth realizes he had skipped voting, and was, now, in debt with the law. When he's credit card number is requested in order to get his video out of the internet, he backs down, as he becomes an even bigger hit in the internet. Back to Bender, Fry and everyone, Bender watches Professor Farnsworth's video using his inner system, and is jumped right when he was about to vote. Things go awfully normal as the votes start being counted, is revealed through television that what really happened was a tie. Realizing he never had voted, Bender reveals the fact to Fry, who realizes the destiny of their galaxy was in Bender's hands. About to commit a mistake and tell Bender to vote on the worst canditate, Professor Farnsworth appears, as the people in the votion launch remembers him from the video. After voting, Bender's vote ends up being forgotten, and Professor Farnsworth decides the election.